Roommates
by btvsf19
Summary: Young Roomates trying to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone this is my second story so tell me what you think.**_

_**I own nothing but the story line. **_

Harry was scared for his life. This wasn't that unusual, except this time he was hiding from, Hermione his so called best friend. They had been living at Grimmauld Place for about six months with Sirius, since he somehow turned up and the ministry disoriented and wanting his godson. No one new how he came back or why but Harry wasn't to keen to look into it. He was just happy to have his godfather back.

So Harry and Hermione moved in with him, Ron choosing to live in a flat not too far away. He and Hermione decided not to continue a relationship after it was all over. They were just not suited for each other. Ron was now dating Gabrielle Delecour but they rarely got to see each other since she was still in school. She was the same age as Ginny and was finishing her 7th year at Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons, because she wanted to be where she could see Ron on Hogesmead weekend. Also since the school was rebuilt and a decent D.A.D.A teacher was there Hogwarts was once again considered the best school in the wizarding world once again and as an added bonus she got to be with Ginny which she had become very close to over the last year.

Harry and Ginny had called it quits for good when she told him that she had feelings for someone else and he understood and told her to be happy. The wedding of Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom was set for the summer after she graduates. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled and so was Neville's grandmother. Harry was really happy for them and for some strange reason as different as they were it worked. Of course Neville had changed since his final year of Hogwarts and the Final Battle. He was stronger and he truly loved Ginny with all of his heart.

Of course right now the savior of the wizarding world was hiding in a broom closet from his irate roommate. He new something was wrong when he walked in the door. He just couldn't put his finger on it…. And then it hit him. It was Hermione's time of the month. When he came home she was throwing stuff around her room and yelling something about men. So Harry quickly ducked into the closet until he thought it was safe to come out. So far it looked like he was going to be in here a while.

All of a sudden the closet door flew open and he cowered, but just as quickly the door was closed and his godfather was in there cowering with him.

"How did it sneak up on us? We said we were going to be prepared the next time", Sirius said desperately.

"We say that every time and it still sneaks up on us every damn time. I think she is irregular or something. That's what she told Ginny", Harry said getting comfortable on the floor of the closet.

"We should not have to cower damn it, this is _**MY HOUSE**_! We should go out there and tell her to stop this nonsense and calm down", Sirius said with conviction.

"Your right! You should tell her just that", Harry said looking at his godfather expectantly.

"I am! I'm going to tell her right now", he said.

"Sirius?" Harry said softly.

"Yeah?" Sirius said looking at the door.

"It's been ten minutes. I thought you were going to tell her to calm down", Harry said still looking at Sirius.

"I am….. Just as soon as she loses her wand and stops her monthly", Sirius said sitting down.

"So your not going to say anything", Harry asked smirking.

"Nope", was the only reply he got. They sat there in silence hoping that it would be safe soon. Just as the door to the closet flew open.

Please Review!

Thanks for reading there will be more soon.

Lot's of Love

Please ignore any errors I know it's not perfect.

;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the great review. I really appreciate all of your comments. **

_"Nope", was the only reply he got. They sat there in silence hoping that it would be safe soon. Just as the door to the closet flew open._

"Her..Her…Hermione", Sirius squeaked out.

"What are you two doing in the closet", Hermione asked. She looked disheveled and you could tell that she had been crying.

"Well, um, you see….. We uh…", Sirius stuttered looking at Harry pleadingly.

"We were looking for some old pictures that Sirius put away but he doesn't know exactly where they are", Harry said standing placing a box on the top shelf as he stood from the floor.

"Oh. Do you need help", she asked as she sniffled a little bit.

"No, we will look some more later. Are you ok? Do you need anything", Harry asked cautiously. Sirius just stood there as if he were afraid to move.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine? Just because you both think it is ok to eat breakfast and not help clean up! And just because you leave your clothes lying in the bathroom that I have to pick up and you expect me to wash them too! Why would anything be wrong", she screeched at them her hands flying to her hips as she glared at them.

"We're sorry. Um, you could leave it and we will take care of it", Harry said inching towards Sirius who looked like he was about to bolt. Harry looked at him and he was shaking his head 'yes' so hard Harry feared an injury.

"Yeah right, because you two are world class cleaners", she said as she stormed off towards the kitchen.

"Harry", Sirius said.

"Yeah", he asked as he stood staring at the door.

"That was a good lie to come up with on the spot like that. About the pictures. How often do you just spout off something like that when we ask you something", Sirius asked looking at him curiously.

"Never", Harry said walking towards the kitchen after Hermione.

"Really? Or are you just saying that", Sirius asked going to sit on the couch.

"I Guess you will never really know, will you", he said with a smirk as he pushed open the kitchen door….

Harry walked cautiously into the kitchen, half expecting something to come flying at his head. What he found was Hermione sitting at the table crying. He knew one thing, when he got married he was going to schedule out of town trips during his wife's time of the month.

"What's wrong 'Mione", he asked as he sat beside her at the table. "This can't just be about dirty dishes and clothes."

"Don't be to sure. I'm just upset and taking it out on you", she said and sniffled.

"Well yeah, we got that much. But what has you this upset. Come on tell Harry everything", Harry said in a mock pouting voice that had Hermione chuckling.

"It's just…I'M GOING TO DIE ALONE", she wailed and banged her head on the kitchen table. Harry just looked at her stunned for a moment. He was afraid of what might happen next.

"What are you talking about", he asked looking at her.

"MHNMMHMHMHJLOHMMH", she mumbled at him. He smiled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that", she lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I haven't been on a date in months, and everyone I know is moving on with girlfriends, boyfriends, and fiancés, and I am all alone", she said banging her head once more. "Even ugly nasty people who don't deserve to be in happy functioning relationships have them", she said sulking.

"Like who", Harry asked.

"Like Malfoy and Pansy. They are two of the nastiest people on the planet and I read about their engagement this morning and I'M GOING TO DIE ALONE", she wailed again. Harry chuckled. He couldn't help it. Hermione looked up and glared and he sobered instantly.

"I'm not dating anyone either Hermione. You'll date when your ready, but you've been so busy with work and so have I that we haven't dated anyone. It's not that you are going to die alone if nothing else, you'll have me and Sirius. We love you Mione and I know we take you for granted sometimes but we would do anything for you", he said and she stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks Harry that means a lot to me. I think I am going to take a nice long bubble bath. Do you think you can finish the dishes? Thanks that would be great", she said walking out of the room. Leaving a very stunned Harry spluttering.

"SIRIUS", he yelled.

"SORRY MATE! GOT TO RUN! REMUS JUST FLOOED, GOING OVER THERE! SEE YOU LATER", he called and Harry heard the fireplace as Sirius flooed away. Harry turned around and looked at the sink pilled up with dishes.

"CRAP"!

_**Please review. **_

_**I love to hear them.**_

_**Again I know its not perfect but I'm just getting my bearings.**_

_**Lots of Love!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for all of the reviews. This is to -Forever, thanks for the advice. I know its slow moving so far but I am hoping to pick that up. I just moved to VA from AR so my imagination has been less funny and more sad so I haven't really been in a writing sort of mood, but I am there once again and I plan to write a lot more and make the story move forward a lot faster. I really do love your advice and hope that you and everyone else are enjoying my story.**_

_"SORRY MATE! GOT TO RUN! REMUS JUST FLOOED, GOING OVER THERE! SEE YOU LATER", he called and Harry heard the fireplace as Sirius flooed away. Harry turned around and looked at the sink pilled up with dishes._

_"CRAP"!_

_**2 weeks later **_

Harry walked into the house with an armload of Chinese food for their weekly movie night. It was his job to get the food, Hermione's to get the movie's, and Sirius's to get there on time. So far Harry and Hermione were the only ones on top of what they where supposed to be doing.

Harry walked into the living room and saw Ron sitting on the couch with Remus and Tonks. Fred and George where on the floor directly in front of the couch talking to Remus about some of their old pranks and so far it looked like it was tied of how much trouble they got into, and then there was Hermione. She was laying on the floor with a pillow under her head and her ponytail flipped over it, wearing her puppy pj's and only wearing one sock. She reached beside her to grab a handful of popcorn.

"I got the food", Harry announced in loud voice. There was an immediate scramble and all the men took the food to the kitchen. The only ones left were Tonks, Hermione, and Remus, but he was making his way towards the kitchen.

"Mione, why are you only wearing one sock", Harry asked as he looked at her. She turned slightly to look at him. She wasn't wearing any makeup and Harry thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"Well, when I threw the popcorn it missed and went behind the TV, so I had to throw the sock", she said as if that made perfect since. Harry just looked at her for a second, shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He heard Tonks and Hermione giggle as he walked away.

"How's it going Remus? Where's Teddy", Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"With Tonks mother. Tonks wanted a night of just grown ups. She said she would like that the only baby talk come from Sirius", he said with a chuckle.

"I'M HERE! YOUR LIVES CAN ALL BE COMPLETE ONCE AGAIN", Sirius yelled from the front door.

"Is anyone else all of a sudden very glad we got all of the paintings off of the walls in this place", Harry asked as he grabbed a couple pair of chopsticks and walked back into the living room just in time to see Sirius attack Hermione and tickle her. Harry stopped short as a familiar feeling spread through him. He was jealous. He was jealous of Hermione and Sirius, but he had no reason to be. Hermione was just his friend nothing more.

"Is that for me", Hermione asked when she stopped laughing. "Hey, are you ok Harry", she asked looking concerned. Harry looked at her sitting on the floor flushed from laughing and wrestling with Sirius and thought when did she get so beautiful? Sirius sat back on his heels with a very Dumbledore like twinkle in his eye.

"Uh.. Yeah here. It's your favorite", Harry said looking very confused.

"Thank you", she said and took the sesame chicken. Harry sat down beside her and started eating as everyone got their plate and sat down to get comfortable.

"So what did you rent", he asked as he finished eating.

"Just Friends, it's about a guy that's been in love with his best friend since they were kids…. Harry where are you going", she yelled because Harry was half way to the front door.

"Forgot something at work", he yelled as he put his coat on and left. Hermione looked after him confused and Sirius burst out laughing after sharing a look with Ron and Remus.

**_Please Review!_**

**_I know these are all kinda short and I'm sorry if you don't like that they are so short._**

**_I want the story to move along faster and I'm getting there._**

**_I'm just getting my head on straight so please have patience._**

**_Lots of Love_**

**_more soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long. Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate everyone's opinion. Keep them coming. I also want to put in that the thing about her throwing the sock is a little bit of me in the story, it actually inspired the 3**__**rd**__** chapter. I was watching Little House on the Prairie one day and it was a super gushy love scene and I threw a paper towel at the screen and missed so I took off my sock and threw it at the TV and hit the kissing couple. I felt better for doing it. **_

_**This chapter is going to get a little serious and you will see in the next couple of chapters why I rated it M. Just a heads up.**_

_"Just Friends, it's about a guy that's been in love with his best friend since they were kids…. Harry where are you going", she yelled because Harry was half way to the front door._

_"Forgot something at work", he yelled as he put his coat on and left. Hermione looked after him confused and Sirius burst out laughing after sharing a look with Ron and Remus._

Harry walked slowly up the sidewalk to the house he shared with his godfather and best friend. He had left several hours ago with the excuse that he left something at work and hadn't been back since. He knew that all of their friends would have gone home by now, and hopefully Sirius and Hermione would be in bed already so that he didn't have to face any suspicions.

Harry was so confused. He had never thought of Hermione as anything but a friend and now she was stirring up all kind of feelings that he had not felt since he and Ginny had first dated. It wasn't like it was a gradual thing. It was just all of a sudden Hermione was a girl. A pretty girl. Correction, woman, she was a beautiful woman and he didn't know how he had been missing it. He knew she had always been a girl, but she was like one of the guys, only smarter. He knew she had had a really hard time when she went to get her parents from Australia only to realize that all of her efforts to protect them had failed. They had both died in a car crash a mere month before she was able to collect them. She had been devastated.

Sirius was the one to really bring her around. He sat up with her and let her cry on his shoulder for weeks after she got back. Harry had been so racked with guilt because he knew that she had sent them there to protect them because of him. He avoided her until she had had enough and thrown a book at his head. She had called him a stupid git and told him that if he would stop moping and blaming himself she could tell him that she didn't blame him. That if anything she was grateful to him for being her friend and helping her get everything settled after her parents death. What she did not appreciate was Harry avoiding her like the plague now!

After that rant he stopped avoiding her and they picked up like nothing ever happened. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until they where talking everyday again and now he was going to ruin everything by getting the hots for her. That's just what he needed. What would Hermione think about his new feelings for her, what would Ron or Sirius or Remus think? It probably wasn't that big of a deal. There was no way that Hermione felt anything but friendship for him.

Harry looked up and realized he was home. He crossed his fingers that everyone was in bed and walked up the steps. There was a light on in the kitchen. Harry took off his coat and put it in the coat closet and quietly walked into the kitchen. Hermione was standing at the stove making what smelled like hot chocolate the muggle way. She turned when she heard him enter.

"Oh it's you. Do you want some hot chocolate? I made plenty", Hermione said as she poured the chocolate into a mug.

"Uh, yeah sure", he said and took a seat watching as Hermione nodded and reached up to grab another mug from the cabinet. A tiny part of her back was exposed as she stretched and Harry thought he had never seen anything so erratic in such a simple gesture. He turned away and shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you all right Harry? You took off pretty quick earlier and you have been gone for hours", Hermione said as she set down both of their mugs.

"I'm fine. Just had to take care of something I forgot", he said looking at his mug. Sniff, sniff, sniff. Harry looked up at Hermione to see why she was sniffing the air. "What are you doing", he asked looking at her.

"Do you smell that", she asked sniffing at him.

"Smell what?".

"The bull-shit that you are spouting off", she said sitting back. Harry just looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"What did you just say", he asked still looking shocked.

"You heard me. Now tell me what's really wrong", Hermione said looking determined. Harry stood up and started for the stairs.

"Nothings wrong Mione. Really, everything is fine. I'm just tired", he said desperate to get away from her.

"Harry just tell me what's wrong", Hermione said following him. Harry just wanted to get away from Hermione as soon as possible. He never noticed before how good she smelt, like lavender. He didn't notice in his haste that the table in the hall was right behind him and as he hit it, it startled him and he went flying into the wall as the table bounced off of the wall and came back to hit him painfully in the head.

"HARRY! Are you okay", Hermione asked as she rushed to him to check his head for bleeding. Harry looked up and noticed that her breast were right in front of his face and he hastily backed away from her.

"Harry hold still and let me look at it", she said reaching for him again.

"No Hermione I'm fine. Just a bump", and he took out his wand and put the table back and ran a quick diagnostic on himself that showed that he was fine. "See, all good. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mione", he said and ran up the stairs leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

_**Please Review! **_

_**More soon! **_

_**Lots of Love!**_

_**I know it's a little different and I know it's still moving a little slow but this chapter is going to allow me to get to the point quicker than the other chapters.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all of the great reviews. I am so sorry it has been so long. I just started a new job so I've been exhausted. But I'm back and better so here is the new chapter. Hope you like it.**_

_"Harry hold still and let me look at it", she said reaching for him again._

_"No Hermione I'm fine. Just a bump", and he took out his wand and put the table back and ran a quick diagnostic on himself that showed that he was fine. "See, all good. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mione", he said and ran up the stairs leaving a very confused Hermione behind._

Hermione didn't know what was wrong. Harry was avoiding her and she couldn't understand it. Every since that night in the kitchen he had been very careful not to be alone with her too much. She was sitting in the kitchen contemplating this when Sirius walked in.

"Hey Mione, do you have any cutips? I have water in my ear and it is making me crazy", he said fidgeting with his ear.

"I don't, but I think Harry might have some do you want me to go look in his bathroom", she asked standing.

"Would you? I would be eternally in your debt", he said with a dramatic bow. She giggled and curtsied.

"How could I refuse that", she asked as she left the kitchen. She ran up the stairs and went straight into Harry's bathroom and stopped short. There was Harry. There was Harry getting out of the shower. There was Harry getting out of the shower naked. THERE WAS HARRY NAKED! Hermione and Harry both just froze starring at each other with their mouths hanging open.

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL", Harry yelled as he grabbed his towel.

"Harry I am so sorry I didn't know you were in here. I just came to get a cutip for Sirius. OH GOD! I am so sorry", she rambled as she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. She ran all the way downstairs and into the kitchen where Sirius was still messing with his ear.

"What's wrong Hermione", he asked looking confused.

"Harry…. Shower…. No towel…. Naked…HARRY", was all that came out. Sirius just looked at her and started laughing. She wanted to kill him. Just then Harry walked in,

"Hermione, could you please nock next time? I don't fancy you seeing my, you know, ever time I turn around", Harry said blushing furiously.

"No problem Harry. I am really sorry, I really thought you were already gone", she apologized blushing just as much.

"No problem. I would just like to avoid a repeat", he said and walked to the closet to get his coat. Hermione followed him.

"Harry? Would you like to go to a movies with me tonight? There is this movie I have been wanting to see but I don't want to go alone", she asked hoping he would accept and stop avoiding her. Although, she had the sneaky suspicion that it was about to get a lot worse now that she had walked in on him.

"Um, I don't know Hermione. I just….." he trailed off looking at her.

"Please Harry don't make me go alone! Please! I really think you would like it" she asked pleading.

"Okay, I'll go. What time do you want to leave", he asked as he reached for the door already regretting his decision. Why did she have to beg and look at him with those big brown eyes. He had done a really good job avoiding her, until now.

"Does eight work for you" she asked. Ha, he couldn't avoid her tonight at least.

" Yeah that's fine. I will be here by eight. I'll see you tonight. BYE SIRIUS", he yelled and heard Sirius yell back "Bye". With a wave at Hermione he was gone. Now all Hermione had to do was put her 'make Harry share what is bugging him' plan into action. But right now she had to get ready for work.

_**Please forgive the errors. **_

_**Please Review and thank you for being so patient.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	6. Explanations

_**I will be moving over the next week. In my earlier chapters I told you that I just left home and I was adjusting. Well I don't adjust well so I am actually moving back home. I will be starting school, a new job, and pretty much my life over again. I will be updating my story more and hope to have a new one published soon. However, I do not know when I will have a new chapter up. It will be within the next couple of weeks but I can not promise when. So bear with me I am one big drama ball but I am getting my ideas back and the feel for the story back, something that I had kind of lost. When you feel alone and you don't feel at home and your heart just isn't there how do write to the best of your abilities? I know some write better when they are sad but the more depressed I am the more my creativity just shrivels up and dies and I lose myself. So bare with me for a few weeks and I will get back to me. Lots of love to all and keep reading my stories it lets me know that I am not totally wasting my time. **__**J**_


End file.
